Ivy Robs the Bank and Gets Grounded
Ivy Robs the Bank and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on April 29th 2019 Cast Ivy Smith-Ivy Diesel Smith-Diesel Kate Smith-Kate Policeman 1-Paul Policeman 2-Kidaroo Bank Manager-Dallas Bank Manager's Assistant-Brian Keith-Simon Transcript Ivy was about to check the money box. Jocko: Since I finish school for today, let's take a look inside my box and see if I have any money. [Then Ivy looked inside his box, and there was no money left, and he was shocked} Ivy: Oh no! I don't have any money! What am I going to do for money? Then Ivy thought of something. Ivy: Wait a minute! I have an idea! I'm going to rob the bank! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So Ivy went to the bank, and then he reached the bank. Ivy: There it is! There's the bank! Now let's go rob the bank! Ivy went inside the bank, and he walked towards the reception. The bank manager and his assistants were horrified. Bank Manager: Uh oh! It's a bank robber! What are you doing here? (Ivy equipped his gun and pointed the bank manager with it, and the alarm started blaring) Ivy: Freeze! This is a robber! Give me all your money or else I will shoot you! Bank Manager's Assistant 1: No! We are not letting you get away with our bank money! Rules are the rules! Ivy: You better give me all of your money right now or I will shoot all of you to pieces! (The bank manager's second manager did as he was told) Bank Manager's Assistant 2: OK, OK, OK, fine! (The bank manager's second assistant handed the bag of money to Jocko) Bank Manager's Assistant 2: Just take it all and get out of here! We don't want to die! (Ivy was satisfied) Ivy: Yay! I robbed the bank! So long suckers! (Ivy ran out of the bank) Bank Manager: Quick Keith! Bank Manager's Assistant 1: Call the police, on the double! Keith: OK! The bank manager's third assistant Keith picked up a phone and he called the police. Keith: Hello! Is this the police department? Good! Some girl with a pink hair robbed our bank and is getting away! Can you arrest her, please? was hearing the response from the police Policeman 1: OK! Thanks! Bye! (Outside, Ivy was running along, and he stopped for a minute) Ivy : Yes! I just robbed the bank! I got away with it! I'm free! I'm free! (Just then, the police car drove in, and then two policemen got out and confronted Ivy, who was horrified. Ivy dropped the bag of money) Policeman 1: Stop right there! You're under arrest for robbing the bank! Get in the police car right now! You're going to jail for three hours until your parents come to pick you up! Policeman 2: And after that, we will return the bag of money to the bank! Give us the bag of money and get in the police car right now, young lady! Ivy gave the bag of money to two policemen, and he got in the police car. Then the two policemen got back in the police car, and they drove back to the police station. Then the two policemen reached the police station, and then they took Ivy out of the police car, and they took him inside the police station. Then they took him to find a cell, and then they showed him a cell. Policeman 1: This is your jail cell. Go in there right now! You will stay in there for three hours until your parents arrive. Ivy went in the jail cell and the two policemen closed the bars. Policeman 2: And now first to take this bag of money back to the bank where it belongs. The policeman began to take the bag of money back to the bank where it belongs. was dismayed Ivy: I cannot believe I got arrested for robbing the bank! Text: Three hours later. Ivy was satisfied, as her parents arrived. Ivy: Oh boy! My parents are here to bail me out! Ivy's parents were less than pleased. Diesel: Ivy, I can't believe that you robbed the bank and got sent to jail. Kate: That's it, young lady! You're in big trouble! Diesel: Let's go home now! went out of the cell, and they went home with his parents in disgrace. Back home, Ivy's parents were furious with Ivy Diesel: Ivy, how dare you rob the bank and get sent to jail?! That's it, you are grounded for 36 months. Kate: Go to your room now. went to his room, crying Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos